Multi-octave performance in broadband matching networks is currently achieved primarily by two methods. In one method, coaxial transformers and ferrite loading are used for matching circuits. Coaxial transformers and coaxial loading are limited to frequencies below about 600 MHz. In a second method, a device is matched only in the high end of a 20 MHz to 1.5 GHz range. High-end matching results in mismatching of the device at the low end of the desired range. The inherit gain and efficiency of a typical Gallium Nitride (GaN) device is so large that gain and efficiency when degraded due to mismatch is still very good. This degradation is only suitable for large gain and efficiency devices. High end matching is limited to frequencies below 1.5 GHz and power levels below about 20 W. Compact devices have not been developed which can provide broadband matching in a compact circuit.